Sleepovers Aren't For Sleeping
by Seriosity
Summary: ... "I just wanted to have a nice sleepover with awl my fwiends. : " ... "Dude. Naruto. Shut up already. D: " Sasusaku right of the batish... Narukari, Saiino, other stuff... T for language.


_**A/N: Haven't seen a good one of these in a while, so I'm making another crappy one. :)**_

_**---Sleepovers,**_

_**--O BBY!

* * *

**_

"Dude. We should have a sleepover." Naruto lazed upon Sasuke's expensive black leather couch.

Sakura stared at him as if he were insane. A guy. A guy, a guy like Naruto, said they should have a sleepover. She wasn't even aware guys did the sleepover thing, much less with girls there (as in WITHOUT sex).

"… Why the fuck should we do that?" Sasuke glanced over at the blonde, sort of kind of maybe ish surprised for once in his life.

"It'd be fun! We'd play truth or dare, spin the bottle, seven minutes in heaven…" Naruto was getting excited over his own idea. Like he usually does, even when everybody else hates it and it ends up being really stupid because nobody is in a relationship and they're really depressed.

"… Ew. If we were to do spin the bottle, I'd end up kissing… I don't know, CHOJI!" The prospect of playing spin the bottle with everyone there (and Sasuke probably kissing another girl :( ) was not appealing in the slightest.

"Fine. We won't do spin the bottle if you're just THAT tight-lipped, Sak. But we NEED to do Truth or Dare. I suggest we use Sasuke's place because it has a huge ass pool in the back." Naruto closed his eyes and nodded, then opened his eyes and grinned widely.

"This is such a great plan! Why didn't I think of this before!?"

"First of all, I never gave you permission to throw some dumbass party at MY place. And second, you **did **think of this before. We all hated the idea and you wouldn't see us for 2 days because you decided to be emo, in hopes of us doing it anyway." Sasuke snapped snarkily (ALLITERATION FTW, snarkily is now a real word because snarky wins).

"I don't remember that, Sasuke. And I _don't _care if you don't give me permission to. We're having a sleepover and THAT'S FINAL." Naruto stuck his nose up in the air snobbily and promptly walked out of Sasuke's bedroom, then slammed the door.

* * *

A deep frown enveloped Sakura's face. Sakura ran her fingers through her hair and sighed deeply.

"Does he realize he doesn't have any means of transportation besides me? I mean, I drove him here." Sakura wondered flatly.

"He'll be back in 5 minutes, don't worry. He has nothing better to do anyway." Sasuke sighed and lay down on the bed next to Sakura, staring up at the ceiling.

They lay there in silence, not minding the lack of energy in the room since Naruto left. Sakura blinked, then turned her head to gaze at the boy next to her with her large aquamarine green eyes. Sasuke turned and stared back at her, with equal curiosity. They just lay there, looking into each other's eyes.

Of course, nothing happened. Sasuke blinked and laughed. Sakura laughed. They went back into their positions and stared at the ceiling. Well, by nothing happened, I meant as of yet. Soon enough, Sasuke subconsciously reached his hand over to Sakura's and grasped it lightly. Her hand instinctively held his in response, and somehow they both didn't seem to notice for the longest time. Sasuke finally leaned over and kissed her.

It wasn't a romance book type such as a searing kiss of passion and an awkward five-minute read that you would usually get. And it wasn't a peck of accident, or trying to sneak around. It was a genuine kiss. One that wasn't too long or too short. The kind of kiss your first one ideally should be like.

It wasn't surprising that she kissed back. After all, Sasuke had been her crush since Kindergarten. Her father wasn't too thrilled she was thinking of boys at 5, but dealt with it because you couldn't force someone to not like someone.

The kiss was sort of impulsive, so when they pulled away from each other, they turned away and blushed furiously.

* * *

And as if Naruto had timed it, he chose to open the door ever so slightly just as their lips connected. He didn't want to ruin the barely there moment, so he decided not to say anything. But just for them to recover.

"DAYUM, teme. I leave for a few minutes and you're kissing Sakura-chan! Woahhhhhh." Naruto laughed.

Sasuke gave him a blank look and the blonde stopped laughing.

"Ehe… My bad. Since you two lovebirds have gotten over your emotional constipation, mind if we actually do the sleepover thing?"

Sakura stretched her back out and looked at Naruto. "Well, since I'm in a considerably good mood… Fine. If this ends up really awful and emotionally scars everyone, we will _**never **_do this again."

They let Naruto plan everything. And pay for everything, too. Because if they didn't, they knew everything in the house would be ruined and Sasuke's parents wouldn't be very happy when they got back from vacation.

They invited everyone they knew, even the Suna siblings that moved. But by request from Sakura, Lee was uninvited. He caused too much trouble and Naruto didn't want Sasuke to kill him and go to jail. That would completely defeat the purpose of the sleepover.

The past days of planning were torture for Naruto. He didn't know what he was supposed to do there and was constantly annoyed by his two best friend's constant affection. They were always HUGGING. It sickened him to the point of him ranting loudly while they just walked by, holding hands.

It went a little like this;

"GOD DAMN YOU. YOU GUYS. AND YOUR. HAND HOLDING AND STUFF. I HATE YOU BOTH SO MUCH. GOD. WORST FRIENDS EVER. WHY DON'T YOU HELP ME? GOD. GO DIE IN A HOLE, ONE BIG ENOUGH FOR ONLY ONE OF YOU. SO YOU'LL DIE IN A CRAMPED HOLE. HAHA. GO FUCK YOURSELVES."

They both beat him up until he was bleeding, then walked away as Neji laughed at his beaten form.

Naruto crawled back home even though he could walk perfectly fine, for added effect. He had to prepare for the sleepover of hell he planned for that night.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review, anything you want to happen? Let me know!


End file.
